Before I Slip Away
by naioka1992
Summary: Tru Calling xover. Cyzarine is the final Bladebreaker. A girl with a Calling, she must relive days to save the dead. But with Boris and Garland fighting against her, things are never as simple as they seem. Rated for safety, nongraphic.
1. Finding Johnny

Before I Slip Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Tru Calling. Cyzarine is mine, though. Don't sue!

SUMMARY: Tru Calling xover. Cyzarine is the final Bladebreaker. A girl with a Calling, she must relive days to save the dead. But with Boris and Garland fighting against her, things are never as simple as they seem.

Chapter 1 – Finding Johnny

Time was running out.

Looking around wildly, Cyzarine relaxed only slightly when her eyes found her redheaded target. Racing towards him as fast as she could, a muffled grunt escaped her as she tackled him to the floor.

The bullet flew over their heads, and the shooter ran off in fear.

Cyzarine sat up quickly, looking round for any more attackers. Johnny McGregor blinked up at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"What…What just happened?" he gasped, apparently still in shock. Cyzarine glanced round again before standing up and offering a hand to him. He took it gratefully, letting her help get him to his feet.

Cyzarine glanced round again, almost as if looking for something – or someone. "Drunk guy with a gun." She stated. "Tried to shoot you." she looked back at him at last. "C'mon, we gotta move."

"What? Why?" Johnny asked as she started pulling him along by the hand. Cyzarine was looking around again, growing more worried by the second.

Johnny frowned. "You're that girl from the Bladebreakers, right? What's your name again?"

"Cyzarine." She replied distractedly, stopping in the entrance to an alleyway.

Johnny glared at her angrily. "What _exactly_ is going on? Why are you so worried?" he demanded.

Cyzarine sighed and turned to stare him in the eye. "I'm worried because you're gonna die today, Johnny."

"Wh…What?!"

Cyzarine sighed.

-------------

Garland was having a good day.

He'd leant from his mistake the previous day and had turned off his phone before Ming-Ming had a chance to call him. And sure he'd had to set up Johnny's murder but, hey, no job was perfect, right?

Chuckling to himself at his almost certain victory over Cyzarine, Garland kept walking.

_I wonder if it hurt him…_

------------

Cyzarine sighed.

Johnny glared.

"What do you _mean_ I'm going to die today?! Is that a threat?!"

Cyzarine ran a hand through her hair. "No, it's the truth. Yesterday you died and asked me for help. Then my day rewound." She paused to let it sink into his head. "Johnny, I'm reliving this day so I can save your life." Another pause. "You can't tell anyone."

Johnny gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing repeated, making him look like a fish.

Cyzarine rolled her eyes and started walking again.

Johnny ran to catch her up, grabbing her arm and pulling her back round to face him. "Wait!" he paused, uncertain what to say. "You…speak to the dead?"

Cyzarine nodded. "They ask for my help and I relive the day to save them. They're not supposed to die."

"So…I asked for your help?" Johnny asked, starting to come to terms with it.

Cyzarine smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She frowned. "How come you believe me – not that I'm complaining – but I figured nobody would."

Johnny grinned. "Salamalyon remembers both days, apparently. I believe you." His grin softened to a smile. "And I won't tell anyone either. So, who else has died?"

Cyzarine shook her head. "No one else today." She told him. "But…" she shifted nervously, looking away. "I could always use a hand."

Johnny grinned again. "Sure thing!" he agreed. "But first, let's go get some lunch or something. I want to hear all about this."

Cyzarine grinned back at him. "Great! Oh, but there's something you should know: Garland does this too."

Johnny frowned. "BEGA Garland?"

"Yeah." Cyzarine took a deep breath. "For every force there is an equal and opposite counter-force. I _save_ lives…and Garland takes them."

* * *

**Hi everyone! ^^**

**I had this story in the planning stages for several months, and actually have a plan for several parts to this story - a pleasant change XD**

**I'd forgotten all about it, but by happy coincidence I rediscovered it. So, I hope you enjoy it :D**

**As always, my first chapter is pitifully short, I admit. But, as always, I have also submitted the second chapter too, so you can get a real feel for this story, rather than 600-700 word prologue that this is.**

**Finally, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**naioka1992**


	2. C'est la vi

Before I Slip Away

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2 – C'est la vi

"We're gonna be late!"

Johnny laughed lightly, but continued running. Cyzarine shot him a playful glare and sped up. "Oh, Kai's gonna _kill_ me!"

"Relax!" Johnny laughed. "He won't have time!"

"Cyzarine! Hurry up!"

Cyzarine shot Johnny one last look before racing over to the Bladebreaker's bench, skidding to a halt and doubling over to catch her breath. "S…Sorry…I'm late…" she gasped.

Kai rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Just get up there and win." He muttered.

Cyzarine glanced at Johnny, shrugging slightly. _C'est la vi._

Drawing her beyblade from her pocket, Cyzarine stepped up to battle, her eyes narrowing slightly on her opponent.

"3, 2, 1…Let it rip!"

Garland smirked at Cyzarine confidently. "This feels familiar."

Cyzarine smirked back just as confidently. "So does this." She agreed, watching as her blade – Lucis – smashed into Appollon.

Garland's eyes narrowed and called out Appollon, watching as Cyzarine did the same for Lucis.

"ATTACK!" they both yelled, watching as sparks flew.

Smoke cleared at last, and it was all over.

"CYZARINE OF THE BLADEBREAKERS WINS!"

Smirking triumphantly, Cyzarine caught Lucis in her hand and walked back to the bench. She smiled sweetly at Kai, before laughing lightly with Max and Tyson. Ray smiled warmly at her.

Cyzarine glanced round and caught Johnny's eye; returning his grin happily before looking away before Kai noticed.

"CYZIE!"

Cyzarine hit the ground with a small thud, blinking at Ray's expression from beneath him. "What…?"

People screamed, and Cyzarine's gaze somehow found Boris – and the gun he held. Cursing to himself angrily, the wicked man ran off, gun still in hand.

"Ray?! Ray! Is he…?" Cyzarine swallowed and glanced at Kai for help as Ray was moved off her gently. Johnny took her arm and tugged her to her feet, attempting to pull her away after.

"No!" she protested, moving back to gape at Ray in concern and shock, unable to believe that Ray had been shot.

Johnny tugged her away again and Cyzarine froze.

"_Cyzarine…"_

She turned back slowly, swallowing fearfully. "D-Did you say something?" she whispered. The others all shook their heads.

"No…"

"_Cyzarine…"_

Cyzarine shook Johnny from her arm and moved back towards Ray slowly, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. She knelt beside him and waited, looking cautious and somewhat fearful.

"_Cyzarine…"_

Ray's head turned sharply to face her; deathly pale and eyes wide. _"Help me."_

And then she was back.

The Majestics looked round as Cyzarine sat up sharply, panting slightly. Johnny frowned at her in concern and surprise.

"Bad dream?"

"…Oh, I wish." Cyzarine gasped, giving him a look.

Johnny's expression grew grave. "Who, what, where, when and how?" he demanded, walking over and standing in front of her.

Robert frowned as well. "What are you talking about?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it was only a movie night! We didn't even watch a scary movie!" he exclaimed. Johnny and Cyzarine exchanged glances, aware this was true.

She got up from the couch and started grabbing her clothes, getting ready. "Who – Ray. What – bullet. Where – BBA stadium. When – after the match. How – Boris."

Johnny nodded slowly, while Robert, Oliver and Enrique only became more confused.

"You're not telling me something." Johnny pointed out, frowning at the girl. Cyzarine hesitated and Johnny glared at her. "Cyzie!"

Cyzarine sighed. "…He was aiming for me."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! I'll be fine! I promise!" Cyzarine added quickly, holding her hands up.

"Okay, so now what?" the Scot asked, ignoring his team-mates' silent bids for explanations and glaring at Cyzarine again. He didn't like this…

Cyzarine started towards the apartment front door. "Now I go to the ma-"

She paused as she opened the door, seeing Ray stood there ready to knock. "C'mon, Kai says you're gonna be late for the match!" the neko-jin explained, starting back down the corridor.

Cyzarine slapped a palm to her forehead and followed. Johnny stood in the doorway, smiling at the two bladers.

"Stay safe!" Johnny yelled, worried again.

Cyzarine shot him a weak glare over her shoulder before she rounded the corner with Ray.

A moment passed before anyone else spoke up. The sound of Johnny closing the door behind him rang round dully.

"…Is it me or did that conversation not make sense to anyone but those two?" Robert asked Enrique and Oliver.

Both nodded blank-faced.

Robert sighed and went back to his breakfast, deciding he didn't really want to know.

-----------

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Cyzarine forced the growl back down her throat, a feeling akin to swallowing bile. "What are you doing here Garland?" she spat, discretely checking for anyone with a gun within range of her and Ray.

Garland just gave her a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes or provide any sense of kindness. "What do you mean? I was just coming back from informing your captain that today's match is cancelled. A good thing we ran into each other, actually."

Cyzarine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're cancelling? What for?"

Garland shrugged nonchalantly. "I have some...urgent business to attend to. It only came up today, or last-minute yesterday, I should say." He gave Cyzarine a cruel, knowing smile. "You understand."

"Of course." Cyzarine replied through clenched teeth. "I get that _all the time_."

Garland sneered at her and stalked past them. Cyzarine turned to watch him go; her gaze trained on him until he turned the corner and went out of sight.

Ray frowned at her. "What was all that about?" he asked her.

Cyzarine smiled widely at him. "Nothing!" she assured him, ushering him towards the Granger household.

---------

"Hey Cyzarine! Garland was just here, he said—"

"That the match is cancelled?" Cyzarine cut in smoothly. "Yeah, we just passed him." She glanced around Tyson's backyard – everyone was assembled, including Kenny and Hilary.

Ray went to stand by his teammates. "So what now?" he asked.

Tyson laughed, "I wanna take a day off!"

"Tyson!" Hilary admonished, "You should take advantage of the extra time to train!" she turned her attentions to the other girl present. "You too, Cyzarine." She added sternly.

Cyzarine waved her off. "Who's captain here, Hilary?"

"I'm coach!"

"Since when?" yelled Tyson, waving his arms around.

"Since now!" came the screeching reply.

Cyzarine glanced towards Kai, unsure what reaction to expect from him. There was none. Kai stood in his usual pose, leant against the wall with his eyes closed and a stern look on his face.

"Yo, dudes! Telephone for ya!" Tyson's Grandpa called, sticking his head round the back door.

Tyson and Hilary's argument had been escalating dangerously by this point, but at Grandpa's words, all went quiet.

Then many things happened at once.

Tyson yelled that he'd get it; Hilary snapped that it wasn't necessarily for him; Ray asked politely who was calling; Kenny tried desperately to calm Tyson and Hilary down; and Max laughed sheepishly at how quickly it had taken the pair to start another argument.

Cyzarine listened carefully, wondering if she should expect one of Garland's tricks, but not being willing to draw attention to herself by taking the call.

Kai moved away from the wall and stalking past the rabble to take the phone from Grandpa.

Immediately, everyone else stopped talking again so as to listen to the conversation as best they could. Kai ignored this and talked calmly, often in irritatingly monosyllabic answers that told his listeners absolutely nothing of what the conversation was about.

"Alright. I'll tell her." Cyzarine and Hilary perked up interestedly. "Thanks. Bye."

"Who was it?!" demanded the others, as soon as the call was ended. Kai looked past them all to Cyzarine, who braced herself, unable to expect bad news from the emotionless captain.

"That was Robert. Johnny's been shot."

"WHAT?!"

Ignoring the yelps of the others around her, Cyzarine fumbled in her pocket, pulling out a mobile after approximately three seconds too many. She dialled the number so urgently that she had to redial it at least twice, cussing fluently under her breath each time.

"_Hello?"_

"Robert! What happened to Johnny and why do you have his phone?"

"_Oh, Cyzarine! Johnny's fine, he got hit in his arm."_

"Did you tell Kai that?"

"_Yes..."_

"Well then he really sucks at Chinese Whispers." Cyzarine shot a glare at Kai, which he promptly ignored.

"_Ah. Well, we're at the hospital and they say he's stable. You wanna come visit him?"_

Cyzarine gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully before replying "Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye Robert."

---------------

"Bye Cyzarine."

Johnny frowned as Robert walked back into the hospital room, putting his mobile back on his bedside cabinet. "Cyzie called?"

Robert nodded. "She says she's gonna come visit you."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Shit!" he snatched his mobile up off the cabinet. He glanced at Robert, pausing his dialling, and saw his captain's look of disapproval and confusion. "I, uh, need to tell her something. Can you go get me a drink?"

A moment passed before Robert nodded slowly and left the room, giving Johnny a suspicious look before he shut the door behind him.

Johnny let out a breath of relief, before resuming his hastened dialling.

--------------

The ringing of a phone rang out across the Granger backyard, where the remaining Bladebreakers were doing some mild training.

A fleeting look of surprise flashed across Kai's face, before fished out his mobile and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kai! I need a favour."_

Kai frowned. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Because I need a favour!! Now just shut up and listen to me..."_

The Bladebreakers watched as their captain's expression began changing suddenly – first irritation, then confusion, before settling on determination.

"Fine. But I want an explanation later." Kai snapped, before cutting off the call and running out of the garden.

Not even Tyson bothered to try and follow him.

----------

She was being followed. She didn't know why or by whom, but she did know she wasn't wrong. Ducking into an alleyway, she hid behind a dumpster and waited with practised patience.

She didn't have to wait long.

------------

Kai was not amused. He could only hope that there was a good explanation as to why he had to follow her, and that Johnny was somehow wrong.

"_Boris is after Cyzarine... he's going to shoot her...he failed before but he's going to try again... you have to trust me on this..."_

Kai's eyes narrowed as Cyzarine darted into an alleyway, no doubt trying to take a short-cut to the hospital. He followed her but then halted quickly. She was nowhere in sight.

Trying not to fear the worst had somehow happened, Kai continued walking slowly, looking about for any sign of life.

He let out a grunt as he was shoved to the ground harshly.

"...Kai?"

Kai got up and glared at Cyzarine. She glared back evenly. "Why are you following me?"

"You're in danger."

Cyzarine rolled her eyes. "You don't know the half of it." She paused. "Or do you...?" her eyes narrowed. "How much _do_ you know?"

Kai's expression stayed even. "That Boris is after you."

Cyzarine gaped at him in shock. Her mouth opened and closed twice, before she finally found her voice. "H-How did you...?"

"Johnny called me after you left for the hospital." Kai told her. Cyzarine's gaze lowered to the ground in contemplation, her shoulders relaxing, presumably in relief. Kai wondered what kind of answer she had feared so much.

Footsteps wrenched them both from their thoughts.

The pair gasped and looked up; uniformed guards were lined perfectly along the walls either side of the alleyway and both ends were blocked up on the ground. Kai's eyes darted for a hole in their offense – there was none.

The head of the guards stepped forwards, smirking triumphantly. Cyzarine yelled at him until her face was as blue as her mouth, but he ignored her.

"Aim!" he bellowed. The guards obliged, pulling rifles from their backs and taking organised aim.

Kai gritted his teeth, shoved Cyzarine towards the dumpster, and readied his blade.

"DRANZER!"

In a swirling mass of flames, the guards vanished behind the walls. Some attentively reappeared, only to see fire again, and retreat for good.

Kai pocketed the beyblade and turned to look for Cyzarine, who had conveniently vanished along with the soldiers. He forced down a wave of panic as the dumpster shifted, and his teammate squeezed out from behind it, kicking it back into position.

"Well..." Cyzarine looked around, searching out any leftover guards. "That was lucky. Thank you Kai."

"Hn." Kai also scanned for guards, but deemed it safe quickly. "Why were they after you?"

Cyzarine glanced up, "Hmm? Oh, I'm not sure..."

Kai glared at her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't lie to me. Why were they after you?"

Cyzarine scowled at him. "None of your business!"

Kai opened his mouth to argue further, but both were distracted by a cab pulling up at one end of the alleyway. Cyzarine brightened as a familiar redhead got out.

"Cyzie!"

Breaking free of Kai's grip, Cyzarine ran to hug Johnny. "You're okay?" he asked, looking her over.

Cyzarine prodded the shoulder of his wounded arm. "Me? What about you?"

"I hate to break up your little reunion," Kai cut in sharply, "but I am still owed an explanation. How did you two know Boris would go after you?"

Johnny and Cyzarine exchanged glances; Johnny sheepish and Cyzarine annoyed.

"What did I say about telling people?!" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air. Johnny raised his arms in defence.

"Technically I didn't tell him yet!"

"_Yet._" Cyzarine growled. She turned to Kai, her face plainly displaying her irritation. "Fine. I suppose you deserve an explanation." She glared at Johnny. "But _I_ won't be giving you it." Cyzarine shoved Johnny forwards sharply.

Johnny laughed sheepishly, caught between the two glaring Russians. "Okay, okay!" he sighed. "Cyzarine has a... gift. When people die who aren't meant to, they ask for her help."

"They what?" It seemed that Kai didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

"Argh, just let me finish!" Johnny exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead in despair. "The dead ask her for help, and her day rewinds so she can save them. At the match today, Boris tried to shoot her, but Ray got hit instead. He asked for her help, and her day rewound."

"So how do you know all this?" Kai enquired.

"I told him." Cyzarine stated simply.

"Can I continue now?" Johnny glanced between them for a moment. "...Thank you. Anyway, even though her day rewound, Cyzie still knew Boris would come after her. They shot me so that she'd go to visit me at the hospital, but I only figured that out once she'd left, so I had to ask you."

Kai scowled at the pair, deciding whether or not to believe their stories. Johnny watched him for a conclusion, while Cyzarine inspected her nails uncaringly.

"If the day rewound and should have gone the same way, why did Garland cancel the match? You said Ray was shot there, uh, before."

Cyzarine nodded. "Hm. That's correct. But Garland's day rewound too. He knew that I would either cancel the match myself, or would make it impossibly difficult for him. It was much simpler for him to cancel it himself, so he could corner me some other way, where I would not be so well-prepared."

Kai nodded slowly. "So Garland rewinds too?"

Cyzarine nodded. "When I am asked for help, Garland rewinds too. But...when I try to save people...Garland tries to keep them dead."

Kai stared at Cyzarine and Johnny, and their unfaltering sober expressions.

"...Okay. I'll believe you."

* * *

**Hello everyone! ^^ I'm pleased to say that this chapter is considerably longer than the prologue in the previous chapter. As I stated there, these two chapters have been posted at the same time - please tell me if this is helpful.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, so make me happy and press that little button down there! ^.^**

**Thanks,**

**naioka1992**


End file.
